ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Red Vultures (Scott, Douglas, Michael
Season 1 Episode 1 Round 1 Tossup Chicken Fling into the Coop for 25 Dollars to the Red Team 25 Dollar Question # Sacagawea's Face is on a New Dollar Coin She Leads & Proclaims of What Pioneering Duo? Answer: Lewis & Clark 50 Dollars # Nick.com from James in Toronto, Canada Who Sings "Newgrange"? Clannad 98° or Home Free Dare to the Blue Kestrels for 50 Dollars Answer: Clannad 50 Dollars and a Tie. # How Many Arms does the Squid Have? Answer: eight Blue Kestrels has a Lead 75 Dollars. # On What Part of the Whale's Body does is Fluke Located? Wrong Answer: Stomach. Answer Actually was: Tail. No Dollars Control Goes Back over the Red Vultures so they can tie the Game. #Eli Whitney Invented what Innovated Device? Answer: Cotton Gin. 75 Dollars Tie Up Again. #Name the Comet Turns Every 76 Years to Take A Lap Around the Sun? Answer:Haley's. 100 Dollars The Vultures has the Lead. #What Contains the Superior Turbinate, Inferior Turbinate and the Olfactory Bulb? Answer: Nose. Vultures up to 125 Dollars. #What Year did Michael Jackson Last to Win a Grammy for Best Album? Dare to the Blue Kestrels, Double Dare Back to the Red Vultures Answer for the Physical Challenge: 1983 Thriller. Physical Challenge for 100 Dollars Beaver Knocks the Trees Douglas Puts a Beaver Suit on & Rhonda puts a Chocolate Cream Pie on a Beaver's Tail for 40 Seconds You Need Three Trees Only Two That Means 100 Dollars Goes to the Blue Team 175 Dollars. Back to 25 Dollar Question # Emperor Penguins Live in a Cold Place what Continent? Answer:Antarctica. Blue Kestrels up to 200 Dollars. Round 2 Tossup Put Orange in the Juicer for 50 Dollars to the Blue Team up to 250 Dollars. 50 Dollar Question #Jean de Brunhoff Create Babar What Kind of Animal is Babar? Answer:Elephant. Blue Kestrels up to 300 Dollars. #Who Said "Give Me Liberty or Give Me Death!"? Dare to the Red Vultures, Double Dare back to the Blue Kestrels. Wrong Answer:George Washington. Answer is: Patrick Henry put 200 Dollars goes to Red Vultures and Red Vultures Has Taking a Lead. 325 Dollars. #How Many Engines are on the Boeing 747 Jet? Dare to the Blue Kestrels Double Dare Back to the Red Vultures Answer for the Physical Challenge:4. Physical Challenge for 200 Dollars or Triple Dare Challenge for 300 Throw Tray of Foods in the TV Worth 200 Dollars & in the Triple Dare Challenge worth 300 Dollars and a Ricoh Camera. They Said Go for the Triple Dare Challenge inside is a Clock for 50 Seconds. Red Team did 300 Dollars and a Ricoh Camera. 625 Dollars Back to 50 Dollar Question #Which one of these Insects is a Plant's Worse Nightmare? Dare to the Blue Kestrels, Blue Kestrel Answer:Locust. for 100 Dollars up to 400 Dollars. #If you wanted a Long Dip in Ganges River what Country Are you In? Wrong Answer:China. Answer is:India. No Dollars Control Right Back to the Red Vultures #The Movie Ace Ventura: Pet Detective Featured Cameo Appearance of What NFL Quarterback Answer: Dan Marino. Red Vultures up to 675 Dollars. #Which of the Following is Not A Type of a Cloud. Answer:Omnibus. Vultures up to 725 Dollars. #What Constellation is a Shape of a Bull? Answer:Taurus. Vultures up to 775 Dollars. #The Mexican Free-Tailed Bats of Texas consume a yearly quantity of insects that totals to around what? Answer:20,000 Tons. Vultures up to 825 Dollars Red Vultures are the Champions Blue Kestrels get 400 Dollars. Category:Episodes of Nick Jr's Double Dare (Season 1)